creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Bog Water
Basic Information Bog Water is a greenish Liquid that naturally occurs solely in Swamplands. It can be scooped up with the ArcTek Gauntlet, but only if a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell is equipped. The ground of bog water pools is usually made of one layer of Mud. You can use this liquid for cooking Food in a Cooking Station. Bog Water is not required to craft any common crafting recipes in your Crafting Menu, it also cannot be processed nor forged. Bog Water is not and never has been poisonous for player characters to swim in - or rather wade in, as it usually is only 1 block deep. However, player characters can drown in Bog Water if it's deeper than 2 blocks in height, like wherever Bog Water flows downwards, for example into Caves. Like it can be experienced in Swamplands, Bog Water can make aggressive Feral Pigsies spawn nearby during the day and also Mossy Leafies during the day. This also applies to Bog Water if it is placed anywhere by players. Creatures will not spawn directly in any type of liquids, except if a glitch (bug) displaces them there. Creatures can drown in Bog Water just like they can drown in ordinary blue Water. How to obtain Bog Water is a liquid that requires Diamond Mining Cells or Lumite Mining Cells to forage, and both of these Power Cell types will lose durability while scooping up Bog Water. Bog Water can only be found in Swamplands right after world creation, it is part of the template worlds that each newly "created" game world is a random copy of. Sometimes, rivers from adjacent Jungles made of ordinary blue Water will "flow" into pools of Bog Water when they meet the Swampland biomes. When staying in Bog Water, the air above will appear greenish and foggy - but only if a sufficient amount of Bog Water is around. This greenish swamp liquid does not spawn by itself anywhere after a Creativerse game world has been created. It was implemented with update R14 and cannot be found on older game worlds that were created during Early Access. Reeds, Cattails, Lilypads and Mossy Weepwood Logs can often be found in Bog Water in Swamplands and close to it. These too do not spawn in Bog Water over time, but are also part of Creativerse template worlds RW4-8. None of these plants are required as ingredients in any crafting recipes in your Crafting Menu as of yet. Some of these plants can be used as a Fuel in the Forge as well as for decoration purposes though. Turnips can spawn over time in Swamplands, but will usually not spawn close to Bog Water that has been placed by players into any other biome. How to use Bog Water can be used in a Cooking Station for cooking special Food that reduces Poison Damage, namely Bog Bread, Bog Broth or Bog Sandwich. No special recipes have to be unlocked for that. The Cooking Station offers 4 basic recipes, and by inserting different types of ingredients, you can cook up to 36 types of Food. There is no specific type of Pie that could be made with Bog Water. You can also use Bog Water to water Crops by placing it next to tilled land, but beware! When placing too much Bog Water nearby, a whole area can be made infertile, just like most areas of Swampland biomes will let all Seeds, tree Saplings and Queen Bees stay fallow. Neither tree Saplings nor Queen Bees need moisture to grow. Bog Water can freeze nearly as easily as ordinary Water when placing it into cold biomes or surroundings. Also Snowcubes and Freeze Bombs will freeze Bog Water to Ice. If this Ice melts later on, it will turn into ordinary Water. When throwing Fire Bombs at Bog Water, the greenish liquid will evaporate, leaving nothing behind. However Bog Water is non-flammable otherwise, so simple Torches cannot set Bog Water ablaze, and it does not really burn or even spread fire further, unlike Tar. Bog Water can be put on display on/in Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wall Shelves and the like, where it will not cause any Creatures to spawn. You can vaporize Bog Water by using an AOE Gauntlet Smash on it, but only when wearing at least an Iron Mining Cell or better. Any Reeds, Cattails, Lilypads and such in a 3x3x3 area will also be destroyed by that, any Grass blocks 3 blocks to each direction from the point of impact and 3 blocks diagonally from it will turn to Dirt, and the Mud underneath the Bog Water will be transformed into Adobe Bricks. Quests "Fresh Baked Bread" * Badge: Homesteader * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Dirt-y Jobs" * Objectives: ** craft a Cooking Station in your crafting menu from ** obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of common Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and common blue Water (or Molasses) into the slots of the Cooking Station. Any other ingredients will produce different types of Bread ** then obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Bog Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Bog Water from Swamplands that can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (Lumite Mining Cell) equipped ** at last obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Wholesome Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Mineral Water from Canyons or the Stalactite layer or made by purifying Corrupted Water that can also be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better equipped * Rewards: 20 more loaves of Bread, 20 more loaves of Bog Bread and 20 more loaves of Wholesome Bread * Unlocks: quest "No Soup For You" Category:Liquids Category:Freezable Category:Swamplands Category:Duplicable Category:Smashable